


Crumpet Conundrum

by live_with_love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series
Genre: Gen, Marik is ridiculous, Slenderman - Freeform, crumpets, thiefshipping if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_with_love/pseuds/live_with_love
Summary: Marik and Bakura have a fight over Bakura's imported delicacies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxyboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyboxes/gifts).



> I don't often write the Abridged characters but I really enjoy YGOTAS, so I hope I did them justice for you! I hope you enjoy your fic~ :3

Marik sighed as he pushed the computer mouse around on his bird-shaped mousepad, staring resolutely at the screen despite the fact that he had been staring long enough that all the pictures blurred into a rainbow of colour. He could almost see his own handsome visage in the darker parts of the screen, but even that couldn't cheer him up. Bakura was _such_ a frigging pain in the neck sometimes. Why was he so stubborn? Couldn't he see that Marik was 110% right, like always? 

After all, it wasn't _his fault_ that Bakura couldn't manage to label his food in the cupboards. What the frig were 'cramperts', anyway? Some weird British thing. _Marik_ hadn't known they were specially imported. There was _no way_ he could have figured out that Bakura had been saving them specially for the end of their next brilliant plan as a way to celebrate (or commiserate). Slenderman was the one who took them, too! He had wanted to throw them at people, or something.

So maybe Marik had let Slenderman in. And he hadn't been watching the ethereal demon roam around the kitchen. 

It didn't matter! Bakura should have labelled the food as his, then Marik would have known to protect it. Bakura had no right to go all evil spirit and sulk off like that!

They had yelled at each other, then refused to speak to one another for... oh, going on about a week now. Marik didn't _need_ to speak to Bakura. Marik wasn't going to be the one to apologise, oh no! Bakura had insulted his midriff during the ensuing fight and some things were just _unforgivable._

Still, things were a little quiet around the house without Bakura's mocking comments...

He sighed again, exiting out of the game he had been trying to play. It wasn't any fun without Bakura. A lot of things seemed less fun without Bakura, come to think of it.

He shook his head, coming to a sudden, snap decision. There was a way out of this without caving to Bakura's idiotic demands and apologising for something that wasn't his fault! Marik snapped his fingers with glee and rushed out, snatching his wallet up from the counter and slamming the door shut behind him.

\---

Bakura jumped slightly when the bang of the door echoed through the apartment. It broke the silence that had reigned since he declared he wouldn't speak to Marik until he received an apology. Marik's usual dramatics. Bakura rolled his eyes and flopped back on the sofa, continuing to flick through TV channels in search of something vaguely interesting to pass the time.

Truth be told, he had been ready to end all of this days ago. But he couldn't cave in, not while Marik continued to be such a pain in the neck, sulking around the place like a kicked puppy. No, Bakura wouldn't give him that satisfaction. 

He finally settled on some silly programme about the latest video games. Bakura folded his arms across his chest and stared intently enough that no-one would have been surprised if he had stared a hole in the screen, even though he didn't take in a single word of it. 

Bakura jumped far more violently when a bag descended upon his lap, his head snapping back to see who- Marik. The fool had evidently returned far more quietly than he had left and he was grinning like the cat that got the bloody cream. Bakura was afraid to open the bag. He blinked, turning his gaze down onto the plastic bag in his lap, knowing that Marik wouldn't leave until he had taken out whatever nonsense the other man had planned for him.

Grumbling under his breath, Bakura stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out a square box. One eyebrow shot up as he examined it, recognising the familiar brand and writing. 

“I didn't know how to get a replacement for your 'cramperts', but I figured this might do instead.” Marik shrugged as he explained, trying to play it off nonchalantly as he sat down beside Bakura on the sofa, the closest the two of them had been to one another all week.

Bakura couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips, snorting quietly. “Crumpets, Marik. They're called _crumpets_.” He ignored Marik's childish muttering about how that was exactly what he had just said, instead electing to open the box of his favourite tea and inhale deeply. Ah, now that was the stuff. Marik knew how to pull his strings far too well sometimes.

He could feel Marik's eyes on him, knowing he was waiting for his response. Bakura laughed, pushing the box into Marik's hands. “Walk your sexy midriff into the kitchen and make me a cup of this, would you?”

Marik's eyes lit up and he jumped up to do just that, the familiar whine of “I'm not your servant, Fluffy!” echoing back from the kitchen. Bakura snorted again and relaxed back into the sofa. Trust Marik to find some way of getting out of physically saying the words 'I'm sorry'. Still, this would do. 

_“Hey guys~”_

“Oh bloody hell,” Bakura groaned, looking over to the insistent knocking on the window. “What do you want?!”

_“Do you guys have any more cramperts~?”_

“PISS OFF!”

Marik was glad he hadn't given Bakura the cup of boiling water just yet. Could Slenderman even suffer burns? Best not to find out.


End file.
